Miercoles Es dia de Bromas!
by CaroHatsune88
Summary: Murdoc conoce a una bajista y cae completamente enamorado de ella..esta historia contiene humor estupideces y otras cosas mas
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

*Narra Murdoc*

-estuve hace poco en la galería de ventas de garage y encontré un par de cuadros con pinturas extrañas..los compré y luego de

eso los llevé a casa..luego senté mi flojo trasero en el cómodo sofá de la sala de estar..Estaba solo..sin nadie

Stuart y Noodle habían salido..ya que son novios van de vez en cuando por ahí..Russel y Del Paseando..no lo sé..

Cuando más empezaba a sentirme cansado y con sueño..llegó Strawey..una chica que hace poco conocí y que se quedó a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo..-

-ahh..quien és?..-dije yo

-ah..Murdoc?..soy yo..Strawey..estoy aburrida..y con sueño..quieres jugar videojuegos?-

-ehmm..no lo sé..estoy un poco cansado-

-iré a la cocina a hacer café..ya vuelvo..-

-no!..no te mo...lestes..dah..qué importa -dije en voz baja- ..ella es siempre tan generosa-

*me dejó solo por un rato..volvió con dos tazas en las manos*

-ya volví!-

*me dió una taza y prendió la televisión*

-veamos que hay aquí..que ya me aburro-

-ehh..bueno-

-Informamos que hace unos instantes..se escuchó hablar de un robo en la calle 143-

-QUÉ!?..stuart y Noodle estaban allí!-dije yo desesperado

-qué..no..no puede ser!..deberíamos ir a buscarlos!-dijo ella

-espera..-

-qué-*miró al tele*

-oh ..esperen un segundo..hemos sido informados de que no hay heridos ni rehenes..-

-ay,gracias al cielo!-grité

-tranquilo murdoc..llamaré a stuart..-*marca y llama*

-hola?..quien habla?-

-strawey ..y murdoc..queríamos saber si estaban bien!..-

-ah es por lo del robo?..oh..tranquilos..no pasó nada-

-oh gracias a dios..bueno..nos vemos luego-dijo ella

-adiós!-*corta*

-menos mal que no fueron ellos!..-dije

-ay..si..ya estaba preocupada..si no hubiesemos visto la tele..que hubiese sido de ellos?-

-ay mejor no digas eso! jajaj-

-jajajaj-

*reímos durante un rato..todo parecía normal*

-me aburro..-

-igual yo..-ya me estaba durmiendo

-oye..deberías recostarte..te ves desplomado-

-no te..pre..o .cu..pes-

-no..en serio..ve a dormir..no luces bien-

-ah..ya que..pero..-

-qué?-

-no..ah..me dirás que soy un ridículo-

-no..adelante..-

-no me dejes solo..acompañame..-

-ehmm..está bien..-

-puede ser hasta que me duerma..y ahi ya puedes irte..si quieres-

-ah..bueno..-

*fuimos a mi cuarto..suerte que lo había ordenado hace poco..qué verguenza..*

*me recosté*

*ella se sentó en la silla junto a la computadora*

-ah..vaya!..tu cuarto es genial-

-en serio eso crees?.. -*me sonrojé un poco*

-jejej..y..bueno..a qué hora llegan los chicos?-

-ní idea!..te juro que me tienen podrido..russel por ejemplo-

-a mí me agrada-

-es por que no lo conoces..-

-en serio?-

-sí-

-ah..está bien-

*se siente el ruido de la puerta de entrada*

-ah..deben ser ellos..-dijo ella

-neh..-dije yo

-te sientes bien?-

-eh..si..si ..no te preocupes-dije tartamudeando y un poco rosado al mismo tiempo

-oye..estás..temblando?-

-no..no!..tranquila!..no me pasa nada..-

-ah..si claro-

*Me cuelgo por un segundo*

*oh dios qué me pasa?..qué es esta extraña sensación?*

-ah..murdoc..te..sientes bien?-

*me descuelgo*

-éhh!?..ah..lo siento..me perdí de la realidad..jejej-

-jajajaj-

*me pone una mano en el hombro*

-...-

*silencio estúpido..estaba como un tomate..mi cara se tornó roja..*

-ehmm..lo siento-

*me quito su mano*

-ehmm..pasa algo?-dijo con esa cara de preocupada

*ya casi comenzaba a sudar..mi cara estaba enrojecida..y yo paralizado a la vez*

-ah...no no no!..no te preocupes..es que..me siento..algo..extr-

*ruidos de llaves y de la puerta..qué!..mi puerta!?..mierda!*

*eran Stuart y Noodle*

*se abre la puerta*

-Mudz!-dijeron ambos-estas aqu..Holy Shit!-exclamaron

-qué!?..qué mierda!-me avergonzé un poco

-Murdoc!..que te pasó?..estas todo..sudado y rojo!-dijo el semitonto de Stew

-cierra la boca!..-grité..Strawey solo me vió como le grité-eh..no pasa nada..niño idiota-

-oye..cálmate murdoc!..por qué te enojas!..el solo estaba preguntando!..oh..ooouuuhhh-dijo Noodle al ver a strawey

-ahhh..ya entendí..jajajaj-stew burlandose de mí

*Los dos se echaron a reírse como estúpidos en el suelo de mi habitación*

-les..pasa a menudo?-dijo Strawey

-eh..si..así son ellos-

-pero qué dices?..estás raro hoy..-dijo stu

-si..jijij..y demasiado-

-bueno..yá!..váyanse de aquí!-

-en serio?..jejej..porqué?..si no hicimos nada!..jajajjaj-rió Noodle

-Largo!-dije

-ok..strawey..ten cuidado con el Nicalls-

*cerré la puerta dejando a esos sinverguenzas afuera*

-vaya!..y eso..eso qué fué?-dijo ella

-si..discúlpalos..son medio tontos cuando se trata de avergonzarme-dije eso en tono bajo

-qué dijiste?-me repitió

-ah..nada nada..tengo sueño..-ya me dormía..asi que me recosté de nuevo en mi cama

-buenas noches..Murdoc-me dió un beso en la mejilla

*yo..sonrojado..esperé a que se vaya*

-buenas noches-le dije

*abrió la puerta..y se fué*

*me puse boca arriba..mirando el techo de mi habitación*

-ay..no sé qué me pasa..me siento extraño..yo no suelo actuar así..qué diablos me pasa!?-dije en mi mente

*sonreí..toqué la mejilla en la que me besó..y me tapé..luego me dormí..*

Espero que les haya gustado..jeje..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

A la mañana siguiente..desperté de la nada..normalmente..me despertaría cuando el estúpido de stew haga alguna clase de cosa

para despertarme..pero..no..asi que ya que me había despertado..me quedé quieto en mi cama..y creí recordar lo que pasó ayer

era como un sueño..ay..qué estoy diciendo!?..es que acaso me volví loco?

*se abre mi puerta*

-Mudz!..despierta!..-me dijo Stew

-aaah!..carajo!-salté de la cama-qué quieres!?-

-levántate!..las chicas salieron de compras y nos dejaron la casa solo para nosotros los chicos-

-eso era tan importante de saber!?-dije yo

-ehm..solo decía..pero no importa..sigue en tu mundo..no te molestaré..ah y vístete por el amor de dios-

-pero si yo..ah..de acuerdo-dije

*me vestí..ya que no había nada mas que hacer..salí por la ventana de mi cuarto para que los chicos no me oyeran..y me fuí

a caminar*

-lalalalalalalala-caminaba mientras tarareaba punk..me senté en un banco del parque..sin niños y silencioso..qué extraño!

-Murdoc!-era..Noodle?

-eeh?..ay no!-traté de correr antes de que me viera

-oye..detente!..si ya te ví!..ah..maldito idiota-dijo noodle

-qué pasa?-dijo ella

-nah..olvídalo-

*escapé como si fuese un bebito..por que no quería volver a avergonzarme a mí mismo frente a ella*

*sonó mi teléfono..quien era?..si..Stew*

-hola?-

-Mudz!-

-que quieres!?-

-ah..lo siento..no sabía que justo te llamé en una mala ocasión-

-ya cállate y dime qué mierda quieres!-

-es que no te encontré en casa y pensé que fuiste a buscar a tu novia-

-novia!?..pero qué estás diciendo!?..tu..tu no sabes nada..ya deja de molestarme!

*Justo estaban noodle y strawey escuchando la maldita discusión!..mierda!*

-oye..que crees que le pasa?-dice strawey dirijiendose a Noodle

-no lo sé..murdoc es así a veces-

*volviendo a mí*

-mierda!..ya deja de joderme el día pequeño idiota!-

-vaya!..se ve molesto..no queremos enredarnos con él-dijo strawey

-neh..ya se le pasará-

-Murdoc!-salió ella de su escondite

-Strawey no!-dijo noodle

-Mudz!-

-ah hola strawey..-dije yo..sonrosado

-qué pasó?..qué acaso te agarró la locura?-dijo ella medio confundida

-ehh..no..todo normal..solo aqui paseando-

-paseas solo en tus tiempos libres?-giró la cabeza hacia el costado

-si..me gusta..y me ayuda con nuevos ritmos-

-ah..si..por supuesto..-Miró al suelo..sus cabellos flotaban en la ráfaga de viento que rodeaba su bella cara..ella..

encojida de hombros..su cara ardía en un río de lava sin decir nada..estaba inmóvil..paralizada a cada movimiento

*No supe si Huír o Pegarme un escopetazo en ese momento*

-ehmm..pues deberías irte..es tarde..-

*miró al reloj diciendo al mismo tiempo*

-vaya!..rayos!..es muy tarde!..me debo ir a ensayar!-

-Oh cierto!..el ensayo!..debemos correr antes que nos den la paliza de nuestra vida!-

Este capi es algo corto..pero bueno..ya es algo cierto?..x3..Déjenme reviews..xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Bien..llegamos al studio para ensayo donde nos esperaban los regaños de Russel y de los demás..La verdad que a esa hora yo ya estaba desganado y demasiado agotado..pero proseguí

*Entramos super rápido*

-Hola!..perdón por el retraso..sé que lo entenderán..cierto?-dije yo

-Siii..claaaro-Dijo Russell con voz sarcástica

-Yo también me retrasé..lo siento-dijo Straw

-Bueno no importa..-dijo Russ con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien..comenzemos-Dijo Stu

*bien..ensayamos durante varias horas..Straw tocaba muy bien el bajo..nos ayudó mucho con varios temas..*

-Bien..eso estuvo muy bien chicos..eso es todo por hoy-Exclamó Russ dejando un final de batería

-Qué?...tan rápido?..-Dijo Noodle

-Oye..tambien tengo planes para esta noche-dijo Russ

-Si cierto..-dijo 2-D entre dientes

-Ya!..listo..estoy cansado..me voy a casa..-alzé mi bajo

-yo también..tengo un poco de hambre..-sonrió Straw

-Ok..nosotros tambien nos iremos a casa-dijeron Stu y Noods

-Ehmm..a mí me basta-dije yo cambiando mi buena cara -Bien..y qué esperamos?-

-Russ..vienes?-

-No..lo siento..tengo algo que hacer..estaré muy ocupado..los veré despues-

-Ah..en serio?..pues..yo..ehmm..necesitaba hablar contigo-dije yo

-Bueno..está bien..te veré despues..y a ustedes chicos-

-Byeee!- *nos fuimos..no tardamos mucho en llegar..Stu conducía mi winnebago..es la última vez que lo dejo conducir*

-llegamos!-dijo el tarado de D

-Lo sé niño idiota!-

-Ay ya cállate murdoc..no seas tan soberbio-dijo noods

-Cállate niña..Straw..vienes conmigo?-dije yo

-Oh..claro..-

*Y ahora qué hago?..le dije que me acompañara para librarme de esos dos..oh..que estúpido soy*

-oye murdoc!-otra vez Stu burlándose de mí

-Tú cállate Face-ache-

me fui sin contestarle Se me ocurrió que podía ir a algún lugar con Straw..despues de pensarlo varias veces..por que no spe bien en ese momento quehacer ni como librarme de aquellos dos molestos..Oh por dios..no dejo de comportarme como un niño!..¿soy mas tonto de lo que parece?..

-oye..¿donde crees que se van?-dijo Stu

-no lo sé..ya sabes cuán poco predescible es Mudz-respondio Noods

*nosotros ya nos alejábamos*

-Bueno...qué tal si vamos y..¿te enseño un poco más de Kong Studios?-dije..poco nervioso

-Claro!...pero antes dejame ir por un café-dijo ella mostrandose un poco emocionada

-ok..vé..yo te espero..-

*Pasaron Quince minutos* *De repente ..suena mi teléfono..otra vez*

*Atiendo*

-Hola?..-

-Mudz?..¿Donde Estás?-Era Russell-Bah..para qué te lo pregunto?-

-No,está bien..no estoy en el Winnebago..-

-¿qué?..¿como es eso?..q..¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-parecía desesperado

-Calma,calma..no pasó nada-

-oh..qué raro-exclamó

-oye..¿porqué no viniste antes con nosotros?-se me ocurrió de preguntar

*A Russ pareció incomodarle la pregunta*

-Ehmmm...-Russ no respondió durante 2 minutos

-Oye hombre..no tienes que responder si no quieres..-le dije

*Straw llegaba de comprar café*

-Mudz?-preguntó..

*Russ comenzó una discusión bastante fea conmigo..pero la cosa es que no sé a qué vino todo ello*

-Oye oye!..espera..qué dices?-dije yo respondiendo a todas las cosas que decía russell

-Ehmm?-Strawey se preocupó al verme tan tensionado

-ah!..Strawey!-salté del susto

-se acabó..voy para allá!-me gritó russell y cortó el teléfono

-Qué?..Qué dices?..ah..cielos este Hombre..-

-¿qué sucede?-me dijo straw

-Nada..russell me llamó y...-

-ah..y ¿qué te dijo?-

-Pues..mucho de lo que habló no le entendí..pero..-

-hmm..debe ser algo..ehh..olvídalo-sorbió un trago de su café..-ehh..acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer-dijo y se fue corriendo dejandome como un cachorrito abandonado..-adios Mudz!..nos vemos después!-

-ehh..adios?-

*la saludé y me fui a tratar de despabilarme la cabeza tras lo que sucedió..es cierto..me comporto como un completo estúpido..me fui a la mierda..ya que no había nada más que me importe para hacer..que va a pasar conmigo?..es que tan idiota soy?*

-mientras tanto Strawey fue a ver a Noodle-

-Noods?-

*parecía no haber nadie..como siempre*

-Hola?..alguien me llama?-contestó la japonesa

-sí!..soy yo..necesito tu ayuda pequeña noodle!-

Este capitulo al igual que el dos es corto pero te deja con intriga..jajajaj..Dejen Reviews y espero que les haya gustado..:''3


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

-mientras tanto Strawey fue a ver a Noodle-

-Noods?-

*parecía no haber nadie..como siempre*

-Hola?..alguien me llama?-contestó la japonesa

-sí!..soy yo..necesito tu ayuda pequeña noodle!-

*El bajo de Strawey se elevaba lentamente en el aire*

-ehh?..qué rayos!?..mi bajo está..flotando!?-se sorprendió

*luego cayó al suelo..suerte que no se rompió*

-Ah!..querido!..-le decía al bajo xD - estás bien?..oh cuando encuentre al idiota que hizo esto voy a..-se enfureció

-Hola mundo!-Era Del..sí,se lo imaginaban-..eh?..Oh!..eres tú..que ibas a hacer con quien te..uh oh..mejor es que corra-

-Hola Del..no..no te preocupes por mi bajo..no le pasó nada..por suerte-

-Bueno..y qué pasó?..llegué tarde para el ensayo?-

-pues..no sabía si tu ibas hoy..pero los demás no dijeron nada..oye..permiteme preguntar algo-

-adelante-

-sabes algo respecto a russell?-

-no..por qué?-dijo algo confundido

-pues...hoy le gritó a murdoc por teléfono..el decá que eso pasó sin razón..no lo sé-

-yo tampoco..yo..iré inmediatamente a hablar con él-se fue esfumando el espíritu

-Oye!..espera!..no le digas que te..dije..-

*Noodle se asomó a la sala*

-Me necesitabas Straw?..-

-oh..sí..claro..por que quería saber algo..-

-hmmm..pues..dímelo-

-ehmm..esto es dificil de decir..hay algo extraño en murdoc que antes no había notado..-

-ah..eso..pues mudz es muy extraño..asi que no tienes porqué preocuparte..-

-eso de andar en el winnebago todo el tiempo?..jajaja..no me referia a eso-

-pues entonces qué?..-dijo noods un poco preocupada

-ehmmm..no p..no puedo decirlo tan facilmente-

-pues anda!..sácatelo..sabes que yo no voy a adivinar!-

*se sintieron ruidos de la puerta principal..era..si..Stu*

-Hola gente!..-saludó el entusiasta cargando una consola de videojuegos en su mano izquierda

-Hola! Stu-Pot!-lo abrazé y susurré a su oído-dios te bendiga!-huí rapido..

-Hey!..Strawey!..espera!..-noods

-Ah no..tú no te vas!..acabo de llegar-le dijo Stu a noodle la tomó del brazo y le dió un abrazo

-Rayos!..-dijo la japonesa-b..bueno..ya hablaremos despues Strawey..-

*Strawey salío de la casa para que no la encontraran en ninguna circunstancia*

-oh..gracias a dios..ya me liberé de noods..oh..cierto..yo la busqué..qué idiota-

Para ser verdad es demasiado bueno..Noodle logró escapar de las garras de Stuart

-Strawey!..-

-eh!?..noods?..que no tu estabas con..ah..olvídalo-

-muy bien..ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones..-

-ehmmm..bueno..yo...-

*Straw permaneció callada durante 2 minutos*

-oye!..yá..dímelo..no tengo todo el día-

-es que no lo entenderás...-

-qué no entenderé?..si no lo dices tampoco voy a entender!-insistió

-ehmmm-

-Vamos!-

-ehmm...Monos Hermafroditas!-

-y...yá?..eso era todo?-

-bueno!..tú quisiste saber!..bueno..ahora me largo..-

-está bien Strawey-san..nos vemos despues-bajó la mirada..un poco decepcionada

*strawey se largó antes que noods cambiara de opinion*

-Rayos!..qué mierda?..qué pasa conmigo?-se restregó la cara..dejando pasos a la deriva

Todo era igual hasta que ella llegó..olvidé decir que conocí a strawey en una gira..fue un día raro..yo creí haber perdido mi bajo..lo fuí a buscar..parecía ser que ella tambien buscaba su bajo..confundí el suyo con el mío..ya que parecían ser del mismo color..

''-hola..ehmm..es tuyo ese bajo?-

-ehmm..sí..-

-ah..por que se parece al mío-

-oye murdoc!..ese es su bajo..toma..aquí está el tuyo-

-como sabes que es mío?-dije yo

-Porque huele a winnebago..-

-oh..está bien..es mío..-rayos!-eh..bueno..aquí tienes tu bajo..lo siento..no sabía que era tuyo-

-oh..pues no te preocupes..mi bajo es similar al tuyo..no hay problema-

-ehmm..quieres ir a..tomar algo..luego?..-dije yo..porque creí que me caería bien..

-ehmm..está bien..tú solo espérame aquí..yo ya vendré..debo ir a hablar con mi grupo..-

-ok..nos vemos luego-

-adiós-''

Siempre recordaré ese día..aunque no me alcanzen las palabras cuando deba hablar con ella..sé que..me..gusta..Lo admito..soy un estúpido..debería hablar con alguien acerca de esto..pero no será nada fácil..

Qué pasará luego?..mudz seguiá contando más sobre como se conocieron?..averíguenla en Miercoles! Es dia De Bromas!..dejen reviews..:''3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

Bueno..para ser realista..fui a hablar con los demás..solo iba a decirles que pasaría el rato con una zorra..no era cierto..

Ellos me creyeron,me dejaron y se fueron..No fue tan dificil burlarme de ellos..soy el mejor diciendo mentiras..

''-bueno..ahora que me deshize de los demás puedo irme hasta la otra punta de la mierda-

*fui a donde me dijo que la esperara..pasaron 3 minutos*

-bueno..ahora si puedo pensar que quedé como un estúpido..aunque yo no tengo la culpa..si..yo no hago nada para quedar como estúpido..-

*en el mismo momento que dije eso pareció ser que alguien se acercaba*

-eh..hola?..ah eras tú..bueno..yo..eh ..qué querías hacer?..disculpa..lo olvidé-

-oh no..no hay problema..pues yo..-

*entró 2-D a interrumpir la conversación*

-Oye mudz!..dejame conocer a la zorra con la que vas a follar!..-

*Strawey y yo teníamos la cara de ¿¡que huevadas pasa aquí!?..2-D ya debería imaginarse lo que le espera..mejor es

que se prepare para recibir la golpiza de su vida*

-Perdona..¿como es que dijiste?-dije con voz amenazadora y al mismo tiempo tironeo la camiseta de 2-D

-oye oye!..qué no era eso lo que tú decías que...-

-cállate idiota!..ehmm..tú..disculpa no sé tu nombre-le dije a strawey

-strawey..-dijo ella un poco confundida

-ah bueno..Strawey..discúlpanos un momento..sí?-

-Está bien..adelante-

*arrastré a 2-D hasta detrás de una pared*

-oye!..que rayos pasa?..no que ibas a estar con una zorra?-

*esperé a que se callara*

-Por qué hiciste eso!?-comenzé a maltratarlo

-no era eso lo que dijiste?-

-por qué mierda crees que te estoy haciendo pasar por esto!?..qué eres estúpido!?..no puedes mantener un secreto ni por lo

más mínimo que fuera!?-

-yá!..lo siento!..-

-eso..no me sirve!-le dí una bofetada

-ya ya entendí..nunca más pasará..lo siento!..prometo no decirselo a nadie pero por favor no me lastimes-

-está bien..te dejaré ir..si tú prometes no decirle a nadie-lo amenazé otra vez

-Yo..lo prometo-

-para cerrar el trato..nos estrechamos la mano?-

-ok-

*estrechamos nuestras manos dando a notar que nuestro trato era tan valioso como el oro en el planeta*

-bueno..ahora sí me puedo ir?-sonrió 2-D

-no..primero debes hacer algo..ven conmigo-

*volímos a dar la vuelta para ver si la chica seguía ahí*

-ehmm?..-dijo ella..estaba en la esquina de la pared

-bueno..listo..no más esperas..te presento a mi compañero 2-D..2-D!..ven aquí en este instante!-

-ay..está bien..hola!..soy stuart-

-Strawey..gusto en conocerte..-

-bueno Stuart..tienes alguna explicación para lo que acaba de suceder?-

-Oh!..claro!..pues..Strawey..ehmm..yo creí que iba a hacer una cosa distinta a la que tenía pensada..y yo..no me controlé

..lo siento mucho..-

-oh..no te preocupes..si era un malentendido solo debían decirmelo..-

-bueno bueno..ya pashó ya pashó..-dije yo..un poco apurado..

-ok..yo..entonces ya me puedo ir?..-

-sí..ya vete pedazo de idiota-

-por fin!..me duele la cara-se va

-está bien..ya podríamos irnos..sabes?..te invito un café y despues te llevaré a conocer los estudios de Gorillaz..

bah..si tú quieres..-

-eso está bien para mí..diría..no lo sé-

-bueno..está decidido..pero déjame hablar con mis demás colegas..por que sinó se armará una confusión peor..-

-está bien..hazlo-

*6 minutos de hablar por telefono despues*

-listo..ya no habrá problemas-

-oh..ok-

-bueno..vámos antes de que se haga tarde-

-bien bien..-dijo ella largando una sonrisa

*subimos al winnebago..esta vez la tarde era maravillosa..una puesta de sol magnífica y el tiempo era adecuado..cálido y sin

lluvias ni nada por el estilo..era un momento bellísimo..mala suerte que esa tarde no duraría para siempre..

llegamos a Kong despues de haber tomado café..*

-bien..aquí es..ya puedes bajarte-

-oh..bien..-

-bueno..pasa-abrí la puerta

-hmm..vaya..que espectacular..-

-en serio?..pues todo esto es gracias a mí..esto no sería nada sin mi existencia-

-ah..bien-

-pasa a la sala si quieres..bah..en realidad eres mi invitada tú pide lo que quieras-

-pues creo que así está bien..solo pasaré a sentarme-

-no quieres nada?..un café..un poco de bebidas?-

-ehmm..no gracias..yo no quiero nad..-

-ya sé!..traeré un chocolate y unos cigarros-

-qué?..ah..bueno..-

*corrí abuscar lo que dije anteriormente..tenía los cigarros pero creo que no teníamos chocolate..pero lo mismo..fui a fijarme..Putas! si había!..bien..ahora a atender la la invitada..jejej..*

-bueno..ya volví..quieres?-le dí un poco de chocolate

-oh..gracias..bueno..-

-de nada..-comenzé a fumar un cigarro en la tranquilidad de que me había amigado..como..creía..xD

-Murdoc..cierto?..-dijo ella

-sí..stra..wey-

Bueno..hasta aquí les dejo..sigue contando mudz la historia?..o es solo una estupidez que irrumpe el tiempo real? Averíguenlo..Dejenme reviews queridos lectores..Sayonara


	6. La doblada Hasta Moscú

**_Chapter 6:_**

*Narra Strawey*

Desde aquella tarde todo fue distinto..Terminé la visita con saludar al grupo y tuve ganas de volver a mi departamento estoy de Gira o sea que pronto volveré a rusia mi ciudad natal y tambien la de mis compañeros..

Pero exactamente ese día no pudo ser más extraño.. Creí que dormiría en paz hasta el otro día ya que tengo que lidiar con MI banda todo el tiempo y me canso demasiado..

Al otro día casi no podía respirar..me encontré con un saco atado en la cabeza e intenté sacármelo de encima..Forcejeé hasta desatar un poco la soga..

?:-Buenos días.. Bella Durmiente..-

Strawey:-ah..qué!?.. Quien eres?-

Noté que me puso las manos encima..

Strawey:-oye ya!,sueltame secuestrador desgraciado!-

Como dije antes intenté librarme y me quité el saco para poder ver..

Sorpresa? ..sí..era Murdoc Niccals..

Murdoc:-hola de nuevo querida..-me extendió los brazos

Strawey:-lo empujé contra la pared- como te atreves borracho mugriento a seguirme hasta mi casa y secuestrarme!? -alcanzé a darle dos putazos con la mano izquierda-

Murdoc:-Oye,oye,ya tranquilízate mujercita.. te tengo una propuesta..-Grin~

Strawey:-yo observándole fijamente un poco desconfiada-Pos..habla de una vez si no quieres que te mande a japón de una superpatada..-

Ahora lo que hizo es lo siguiente.. me propuso entrar a la banda..

Yo por ejemplo tengo una responsabilidad ya que soy líder de una anterior asi que me costará pensarlo muchísimo.. La idea no estaba mal.. pero debería intentar para estar segura,sin más..

Murdoc:-bueno..te dejo que lo pienses hasta cuando quieras ok?-ya know?..

Strawey-:bueno..-

De la nada nos apareció en frente ..Cyber..con una mirada amenazadora que no olvido..

Murdoc:-oye..sígueme la corriente-me susurró rápido

Strawey:-Ehmm.. O..k-

Ella se quedó parada para ver que hacía murdoc entonces este agarró y me besó de maneras extrañas..

Yo.. me transformé en tomate de lo ruborizada que dejó aquél hombre..es algo nuevo.. extraño..

Cyber no hizo nada mas que hervir sus circuitos e irse de manera furiosa además disimulada que yo no tardé en darme cuenta por que soy una mujer y entiendo perfectamente todo lo que hacen y porqué..

*Murdoc esperó a que se vaya..*

Strawey:lo empujo otra vez..-este qué clase de rollo es?..-

Murdoc:-déjala..la zorra está celosa..-

Strawey:-Zorra?..-volteé la mirada ..noté que seguía mirando hacia aquí aquella robot escondida tras esa puerta..

Murdoc:-eh?..qué est.. Ya vete tú,Cyborg-

Se marcha al oír a murdoc gritarle..

Strawey:-esa es tu novia?-

Murdoc:-Cyborg?..Neee.. solo es un robot ..no tiene sentimientos-

No quiero meterme en líos.. así que dejaré esto como pasado.. Aunque ese beso fue para causar celos..

Neeee... Soy para no para meterme en estupideces de este índole..

Strawey:-ok..-

Murdoc:ooh..esta chica es demasiado lista..-bueno..ya que te traje aquí dejame llevarte de vuelta-

Strawey:-No!,no,déjame..puedo regresar sola..pero antes solo te pediré que me des un poco de agua.. -

Murdoc:ah..lo del beso te secó la boca? (pensaba murdoc) Jaja-está bien..pasa tranquila-jajajaj

Creo que sé leer mentes.. lo de...eso.. eh.. Siento la boca seca.. tengo mucha sed.. ya quiero irme a rusia! ..aquí pasan cosas muy extrañas!.. por favor que alguien me ayude!

Ya satisfice mi sed y me marché lo antes posible antes de que él decidiera de hacerme algo peor..solo decidí irme un mes a rusia y luego volver como sí nada

Strawey:oye..estás de acuerdo en esto?-le supliqué a mi compañero que aceptara

Jethro:-oh por supuesto mi cariño..-

Strawey:-no me digas así-

Jethro:me tomó de la quijada-te digo como yo quiero,sí?-

Strawey:-aah!-grité lo mas fuerte-

Symptom:-Jethro!..qué son todos esos gritos?.. Otra vez tú toqueteando a Strawey?.. Espera a que te ponga las manos encima imbécil de mierda-

Jethro:-ah,ya Symptom.. no estamos haciendo nada-

Symptom:-déjate de hacerte el tonto,estúpido bueno-para-nada..-

Symptom me arrastró de los brazos de Jethro.. Gracias al cielo..

Jethro es un chico que conocí en un concierto de un café de la ciudad.. yo lo rechazé varias veces aunque sigue intentando y yo no responderé.. Exacto..

Strawey:-chicos..me voy a dormir..no doy más del sueño que tengo por favor cuidenme ayer me secuestraron pero pude escapar-

Symptom y Jethro quedaron impactados a lo que dije y me hicieron un cuestionario..

Symptom:-quien te hizo eso!?..díme asi voy y lo mataré-

Strawey:-no!,es murdoc niccals.. no creo que puedas hacerle daño.. te lastimaría-

Jethro:-ya deja de defender a tu novio y que salga a pelear como un hombre-

Symptom:-cállate idiota!-

Strawey:-ya chicos..quiero dormir..-

Symptom:-descansa Straw.. Tú rubio imbécil donde te metiste?-

Así finaliza este día extraño.. Muy anormal... Bueno..no tengo nada que decir... Adiós mundo te veo mañana...

_**Perdón por no Haber actualizado hace Dos mese es que estuve muy ocupada con mis estudios..**__**Dejen reviews ..Los amo xD**_

_**Meow~**_


End file.
